


Heith week AU

by Helena1205



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fights, Fluff, Loss, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena1205/pseuds/Helena1205
Summary: Heith week AU.They are in their 20s and are all students at an university.Day 1. Laughing/ CryingDay 2. Gain/ LossDay 3. Fighting/ TouchDay 4. Dreams/ RealityDay 5. Family/ FriendsDay 6. ColoursDay 7. Free day





	1. Day 1. Laughing/Crying

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to include both topics in each chapter and not just choose one. I hope it worked. It was fun to write and I hope you enjoy. I have another Heith week too, which they are not AU; if that are your preferences.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is bored, but he knows how to entertain himself. He is lucky Hunk is ticklish as hell.

Keith was bored.

He was currently seated on a stool beside Hunk and Pidge at the lab. They were working on something Keith couldn’t remember, but it was a project. Lance and Shiro was here to, maybe because they were done with their classes for today and the rest of their little group was seated here.

It wasn’t like Keith hated to wait for Hunk to finish his work. He loved seeing how brow furrow when he concentrated and he loved especially seeing Hunk poke out his tongue when he needed to be precise. Keith loved to hear Hunk thinker with small projects. It was a question to Keith of why Hunk, with so big hands, could work with the smallest and the most delicate set of cables. Keith loved watching Hunk doing what he oved, but this day was different.

Maybe it was because Keith had a boring day. He wanted to do something, but at the same time he didn’t want to do anything. It was just one of those days.

Looking over at his friends, he saw Pidge tapping fast and focused on her laptop. She had a bunch of papers beside her and three open books in the table. Keith didn’t bother to ask what she was doing; he would most likely find out later anyway. Lance was tapping at his phone, although he had opened his book and laptop too. Maybe he had a test coming up? Shiro was reading one of his own books. He looked completely focused.

Hunk was humming quietly on some tune Keith new he had heard before, but right now; he couldn’t recognize it. He was oblivious to the others as he chewed on his pen and skipped through his book.

Looking at Hunk again, Keith got an idea.

He scooted closer, and poked Hunks arm.

Hunk looked a bit surprised as he was snapped out of his study-spree, but smiled at Keith. He returned quickly to his book again, though.

Keith poked him again, only this time, he did it on his waist. Hunk jerked in reaction. His little tune cracked ever so slightly. Hunk was ticklish, as hell. Keith was going to be entertained for a few minutes.

He poked him again. Two times at the same spot as he did before. Hunk turned to him.

“Hey, stop it. You´re disturbing me.” Even though he looked irritated, he still smiled and had his ever, gentle tone. Keith knew he wasn’t pushing the line, if he was, he knew he will stop right on the second.

Hunk returned to his book again, watching Keith form his perpetual vision. Keith smiled and went in for it.

Suddenly Keith stood up and went behind Hunk. He put his hand on both of his sides and stared to tickle. Hunk let out a surprised hitch as he jumped in his seat. “Keith, what the he-hahaha.”

Keith got him now. He moved his hands to Hunk´s neck, and started to tickle him there.

“No, Keith stop it! I-I need to –hahaha- f-focus.!

The other looked up at them. Lance smirked back to him and shook his head. Shiro looked up at the sudden activity in the room and chuckled when he saw what had caused it. Pidge laughed a little too.

“Keith, please, stope it. I am crying.” Hunk laughed deep form his stomach. He was almost panting. When Keith looked over his shoulder, he could spot a few happy tears in his eyes. Since Hunk was sitting on a stool that could spin, Keith grabbed his shoulders and turned him towards himself. Hunk looked almost scared when he knew what was coming.

Keith went for the belly and his arms. He didn’t really care about who saw them, or heard them for that matter.

“Oh, get a room, you two.” Pidge muttered, but there was still a small smile crossing her face.

“Go for the tights, Keith.” Lance wooed. Maybe the Cuban boy also needed a distraction form they ever lasting homework.

Hunk was barely breathing. He was laughing with uneven heaves as Keith tickles his thighs. His tears were rolling down his chin in small rivers. And after few minutes of this, Shiro spoke up.

“Okay, let him go, Keith.”

Keith obeyed, and when Hunk had gotten his breath back; he slumped forward to Keith. The source of this interruption, caught his boyfriend in his hands and laughed. Hunk was breathing deeply as he tried to stop laughing.

“You little-” Hunk, who had finally stopped laughing, spoke up. Keith smiled at him and kissed his nose. He knew Hunk wouldn’t be bitter because of this.

“Little what, Hunk?” Keith murmured and kissed him on the lips. The bigger boy kissed him back and put a hand on Keith´s back. They broke off quickly, remembering that their little audience was watching.

Keith blushed a little, but it was nothing like Hunk´s flushed and red face. Gently, Keith wiped Hunks tears away with the back of his glowed hand. Hunk just shook his head when he finally had sobered up.

“So, you want to get you of here?” Hunk asked. Keith only nodded. “What do you say guys, time for a late lunch?”

“With you there, Buddy.” Lance was already up from his place and putting away his stuff. Shiro got up too and threw his bag over his shoulder.

“I need to go to the mall for some errands, so we could look for a café there?” Pidge adjusted her glasses at her suggestion.

Hunk nodded and packed his things too. Everyone walked out at the same time, but Keith and Hunk was last.

When Keith was about to pass the threshold, Hunk squeezed his waist.

“Don´t you dare, Hunk!”


	2. Day 2. Gain/ Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith as gained a little weight since he got together with Hunk. Somehow, he doesn´t mind.

Keith looked at himself in the mirror and made a face.

Holing his midsection, he could defiantly feel a gut. A thin layer of fat. Just a few months prior, he had been lean with defined muscles. Back then, every move he made, you could see his muscles moving with him. It was a result of a lot of training and maybe a little less eating. It wasn’t like he had an eating disorder, but between school and training, he often forgot. But when he actually sat down to eat, he ate. Shiro always kept a few energy bars for him to munch on when he forgot to make his own lunch, anyway.

Now, almost a year after he and Hunk got together, he could state that he had been eating more and training less; that explained his slowly, growing stomach. Hunk had done this to him, but Hunk always made sure he ate, and he always packed extra. His boyfriend was an incredible amateur-chef. Another side effect of dating Hunk, was that Keith had cut out the extra training he used to do. Now, he only trained with his team and often had a workout with Hunk.

Speaking of the devil.

Hunk stepped into his bathroom, wearing nothing but some loose shorts. It was a hot day after all. He bent down to kiss Keith on the head and went over to the sink. “What are you thinking?”

Keith looked at his boyfriend´s back. He was big, much bigger than him. If Keith estimated right, Hunk was about 2-3 times wider as him. Under Hunk´s layer of fat, was packed with muscles that barley got used to their true purpose. Hunk liked working out, but for him; it was more like a hobby than anything else. His arms were defined too, each time Hunk bent and stretched his arms, his muscles showed. And now that Keith noticed, it was a little clearly than Keith remembered. Had Hunk lost weight?

“I think I have gained a few pounds…” Keith spoke up behind Hunk.

Hunk found Keith face in the mirror and looking him in the eyes. He smiled gently. “Well, you have been working put much lately. It’s probably just muscles.”

Keith shook his head and walked to Hunk. He was washing his hands in the sink. Just before this, he had tried to fix Keith’s motorcycle. His hand was stained in oil.

“No, I mean I have gained fat-weight. I have more fat on me.” He touched his stomach again. It was still hard, but yet a little softer.

Curiosity took over him, and he put his hand on Hunk´s back. It wasn’t the first time he had did it, but now was an entirely different circumstance. Hunk was soft all over, but Keith could still feel a little bit of firmness under his layer of the softer tissue.

Hunk looked down at him in confusion, before smiling. “You were a stick before we got together you know that. You were like Lance, but a little faster.” Hunk dried his hands and put it on Keith’s hips, massaging it lightly. He hummed in agreement. “I wondered how you could train so much, yet eat so little. You must have burned like a ton of calories.”

Keith grimaced at the comparison Hunk gave him. Lance was a stick, a stick with a damn high metabolism. Keith supposed he didn’t have as active metabolism as Lance, but it was defiantly high. “I still ate. You have known me for years now.” He pouted. He still ate dinner, it was just breakfast and lunch that got forgotten. “I just noticed that I have more fat now. But I am still like strong.”

“It is because you actually have fat on you, you have gotten stronger. The body need body fat to reach it´s full power.” Hunk explained. He wasn’t a master in a healthy life style, but he knew that much. “And sides, once we started to date, I made it my mission to get you to eat.”

“What, this was your purpose all the time?” Keith played offended. If what Hunk explained was true- that you need a little body fat to get better results- he didn’t think that his extra layer meant so much. And he had gotten remotely better. He could train for longer, and he didn’t need to relay on his speed to win. He still did, but he had noticed that he had gained more strength too. Keith didn’t complain all in all.

“I think you have lost a few pounds, Hunk.” Keith jerked his head towards Hunks body, and the boy blushed deeply. “It is a bit more defied.” Keith squeezed Hunks upper arm. Noting the big muscles under. Keith knew that if Hunk wanted, he could muster up a strength stronger than Shiro. Shiro was like all wide shoulders and muscles, so that was saying something about Hunks strength.

Hunk laughed a little. “That is your fault. Since we got together, I have started working out more regularly. Before then, I only did it when I wanted.” He rubbed the back of his head in sheepish manner. It looked like Hunk was guilty of losing a few pounds.

“I think it looks hot.” Keith told him, giving him smirk.

Now, Hunk was blushing. "Well, then i better work out everyday so you have a nice boyfriend to look at." Hunk laughed before he calmed down. “I think you look hot too. And I like that you can actually skip a training or train with me.

Keith smiled back. Often when they trained together, just the two of them. It resulted in 20 minutes of actually working out, and the rest of the time they were seated at the stretching matts and talking. Keith liked that, no, he loved that.

He wouldn’t actually care if he packed on a few more pounds. If Hunk was the reason, he wouldn’t have a problem with it.


	3. Day 3. Fighting/ Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has a panic attack, and Hunk helps him.

Hunk stepped into the wardrobe when it seemed that the rest of Keith´s team had stepped out. They had promised to meet after his training, and Hunk knew that Keith was both quick to shower and quick to get dressed.

It was just when he had waited about 25 minutes he started to worry. Going in had sent a wave of nervousness over him. It wasn’t like it was his first time here, he had been here plenty. Even before he and Keith got together. But the feeling in Hunk´s gut told him that not everything is okay.

When he made it to the men´s room, Hunk spotted his boy in the corner. He was slouched, with head in his hands. His breathing was irregular and Hunk even spotted a thin layer of sweat covering the back of his neck.

His nervousness went through the roof. Something was defiantly not okay. Keith wasn’t the one that lost it when things got rough, that was Hunk´s job.

“Keith?” He spoke up quietly. The only thing Hunk could hear was his own voice, Keith´s breathing, and a shower that dripped. “Keith?” Hunk spoke a little loader and made his way to his boyfriend.

“What´s wrong?” Hunk put a hand on his shoulder and Keith jerked his shoulder away from him. He turned slightly around-away from Hunk.

Did he do something to upset Keith? Hunk didn’t think so, and he didn’t hope so either. But why was he so upset?

The irregular breathing continued, and Hunk soon understood that the boy beside him had a panic attack. Usually Keith and Shiro would be working out together, but Shiro couldn’t be a reason. He wasn’t even in town. It couldn’t be him.

“D-don´t touch me.” Keith muttered from where he was sitting. Hunk obeyed and scooted a little away from him, giving Keith the space he was craving.

After many minutes, Keith had managed to slow down his breathing and calmed down his trembling back. He turned slowly around and face Hunk. His head bent downwards and his bangs falling in front of his eyes.

Hunk didn’t know what to do. He wished Lance was here, because Lance was an expert of pulling him out from a panic attack, Lance could defiantly help Keith too.

“My dad called…” Keith´s voice was so low Hunk almost didn’t hear him. Finally it made sense. Keith´s dad had called him. It wasn’t often Keith´s spoke of or about his dad, what he spoke of him was that he barely was there through his childhood. Even though his dad had adopted him. Hunk didn’t like it, and if he could; he wanted to talk some sense to Keith´s dad. But he couldn’t, and Keith had Shiro, who practically where his brother. “He said I owed him money.”

Hunk wanted to give him a hug, and wipe away the sadness.

“It isn’t mine fault that he is in depth. I don’t have that much money either.” Keith grounded and massaged the bridge of his nose. “I am freacking a college student and now I have to travel down to fucking Texas and spend my vacation with my oh-so-caring-dad.”

“Keith, I wished I could help you.” Hunk almost choked himself and mentally cursed himself for not being stronger. This was about Keith, and it was not a great time to cry for him. He could do that afterward.

Seeing Keith slouched some more and looking intensely at his still trembling hands, Hunk wanted to rub his back, but remembered Keith´s request about not touching him. Just before he made contact with his back, he flinched his hand back again. He hoped Keith didn’t see him.

“You can touch me.” Keith spoke slowly, and to Hunk´s relief; much steadier.

Hunk did that, he started to rub his back, not ignoring the tense muscles. Keith would have a lot of knots in them afterwards, and Hunk made a mental not to give him a back massage when Keith was up to it. When Hunk felt Keith relax further, Hunk wrapped his arm around him and the other boy turned towards him and buried his face in Hunk´s neck.

Hunk sighed and wrapped Keith in one of his famous gentle, bear hugs. He started to rub his back and arms again. “Have you talked to Shiro?”

He felt Keith shook his head. “No, Dad called yesterday. I thought I could handle this, but apparently, I can´t. I could barely hold it together through practice today.” Keith laughed, but it was nothing but self-conscious. “I guessed I just overthought.”

Hunk knew how that felt, he was an over thinker himself. How many times had overthinking caused some short of anxiety or panic attack? “Keith, you should have told one of us.” He placed both of his hands on Keith´s shoulders and drew him away from him so he could look at his face. It was still slightly flushed and kind of pale at the same time. Overall, he looked incredibly tired. Keith probably hadn´t slept much either. “We could have helped.”

He leaned down and lightly pecked Keith´s forehead and the receiving boy leaned into the kind gesture.

“Yeah…I know.” For the first time since Hunk had arrived, Keith smiled. A small smile, but he defiantly looked much better. They hugged again and held it there for a few more minutes than they usually did. “Hey, I really need to get out of here. The other team is probably going to come soon.” Keith brushed his hair back and started to wrap it in a pony-tail.

Hunk nodded and smiled. They could deal with Keith´s problem when they got home, the wardrobe was no place to discuss the heavy stuff. Keith´s hair tie snapped, and the boy muttered a curse. Hunk took off his beloved headband and tied it around Keith´s hair, so it was in a low ponytail. He even added a little bow, which he knew Keith didn’t like; but he also knew Keith would readjust the nice knot.

He let Keith change, at the same time, Hunk went into the shower room and turned to shower completely off. He helped Keith pack his duffle bag and carried over his shoulder so Keith wouldn’t have to.

He smiled as he offered a hand to Keith. Easley Hunk pulled Keith of the bench and tagged him along.

Held hands to hole way home.


	4. Day 4. Dream/ Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am home. Dad died.
> 
> And that was the only text. Keith didn’t even replay. The first thing he did was shoot up from his spot and gather his things. Shiro and Lance called after him, and he only answered that Hunk needed him.
> 
> Hunk´s dad died, and Keith is trying to help him in any way he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this with my family in though. Even though i aren't too close with all of them, I still love them. And when somebody passes away, that is like a reality check for me. A life, either it belonged to an animal or a human, it slike the most precious things we know of. And it´s weird how something so precious, can be gone in mere seconds. So if someone is grieving over a lost soul, remember; i am keeping you in my thoughts.

Keith ran through the city as fast as he could. He regretted not having a car, but it wasn’t like he needed one. Right now, was another thing. Hunk needed him. He needed him quickly.

Hunk hadn´t showed up in his classes. They didn’t have the same, but Pidge had texted him about the issue and it soon became a question. Keith tried to call him, many times. Even Lance didn’t know what had happen to their friend. And he lived with the boy, but Lance had told him Hunk hadn’t even been out of bed.

It was only when Keith was in the middle of his second class Hunk texted him.

_I am home. Dad died._

And that was the only text. Keith didn’t even replay. The first thing he did was shoot up from his spot and gather his things. Shiro and Lance called after him, and he only answered that Hunk needed him.

He stopped in front of Hunks apartment building. Bending a little forward, he caught his breath and adjusted his, now wrinkly, clothes. Going up to the fourth floor took an eternity, but he made it. Tapping lightly at Hunks door, Keith waited. Maybe Hunk wasn’t even here.

He heard some movements behind the door.

Hunk opened the door slowly and Keith saw the red eyes and puffy cheeks.

“Hunk…” It came out kind of a gasp. Now that he stood here, Keith didn’t know what to do. What did you do when your boyfriend´s dad had just died? What could Keith do?

“Keith…” Hunk´s face grimaced. He put his face in his hands and Keith shot forward and hugged him.

Hunk continued to cry for quite some time. Keith didn’t expect that he would do any other thing, Hunk was emotional and this situation didn’t help him. After a while, Hunk broke the hug and tried to sober up. Keith locked the door and threw his backpack beside the show rack. He gently took Hunk´s hand and led him to his bedroom.

It came clear that Hunk hadn´t dressed himself as he was still wearing his pj´s. The bed was a mess too. Hunk was the kind of person to always make his bed in the morning, but now. The blanket was hanging half put of the bed and Keith clearly spotted a few wet teardrop-pools. His pillow was currently at the wrong side of the bed.

“Come on, let´s talk.” Keith sat down on the bed, not really caring about the mess. He opened his arms for Hunk and the taller one flew into them. This started another set of crying.

Keith focused on brushing Hunk´s knotted bang away from his face. He didn’t even wear his headband.

When Hunk caught his breath for the second time since Keith arrived, he spoke up. His voice was rough and quiet.

“He died yesterday, but I got the message today. It was unexpected.” Hunk pressed his face into Keith’s chest.

Keith continued with the motion of his hand. He heard Hunk breathing deeply, trying to contain himself. The smaller boy debated if he should text Lance or Shiro for help, but it looked like Hunk needed to be alone with him.

“The neighbour heard Yellow barking and checked. He had passed out in the living room or something He choked on his vomit, so they are expecting that it was his appendix.” Hunk looked at him. Keith couldn’t do anything but nod. It seemed stupid, but he didn’t have anything to add to that. “I am traveling home tomorrow.”

Keith´s eyes shot up. “Tomorrow?” He muttered and felt Hunk nod his head. “Do you want me to come with you?”

“Don´t you have an exam next week? I don’t have mine until the week after yours.” Keith knew Hunk wanted someone there with him, and right now, Keith didn’t care if it was him, Lance or Pidge. Hunk just needed someone to ground him.

Keith nodded and knew that if he skipped his exam, he would hear it from Shiro. He guessed that traveling over the Pacific Ocean to a funeral wasn’t good enough reason for him. It would be for Hunk, since it was his family. But Keith couldn’t do that. He might fail at his course. “I have, but don´t think about that now.”

There was a long pause. Hunk seemed to relax a little and leaned down on Keith’s chest. He threw an arm around him. “I talked to him yesterday. H-he seemed fine then.” Hunk choked and started to cry again.

Keith really didn’t know what to do now. “I don´t know what to help you.”

Hunk sighed, it seemed that he had cried himself empty for tears now. “Just be here.” Keith nodded again. He kept running his slender fingers through Hunk´s bangs. “He talked about when I was little and dreamed to become the best chef in the world.”

Keith hummed. Hunk had of course told him about all his dreams, which one them was becoming a chef. That didn’t happen though, Hunk took physics and math to become an engineer.

“He remembered when I used to “bake” him a breakfast each Sunday morning.” Hunk laughed sadly. “I just smeared too much Nutella on a slice of bread. He always ate them no matter what.”

Keith felt his own lips tremble. He had met Hunk´s dad. If “Like father, like son” could apply to anyone, it was Hunk and his dad. They were close. And Mr. Garret was as accepting as Hunk, Keith could vote for that.

“He couldn’t wait to my graduation in a few weeks. Dad had already bought his tickets.” Hunk grabbed one of Keith´s hands that were wrapped around him. He squeezed it gently, focusing on the slender, pale fingers. “He was so happy that I went to university, since he dropped out in High School when he got me. It was like one of his biggest dreams.” Hunk choked on his own words, but somehow managed to continue talking. “He won´t see me graduate or getting married. He will never meet my kids and Yellow is all alone back home.”

Keith shushed him as he sensed that Hunk started to overthink and work himself up again. As much as Keith wanted to help him in any way he could, not much could be done now. He believed that Hunk would get the help he needed when he travelled home.

“Hunk, it´s going to be okay.” Keith murmured. It felt stupid. What did he know, or Hunk for that matter? They couldn’t predict the future. Keith knew that he wasn’t alone. He had Lance, Pidge, Shiro and himself. Even if Hunk travelled home alone yesterday, they would wait for him when he got back.

Looking down, Keith noticed that Hunk had fell asleep. It looked like he needed it. He gently adjusted Hunk so he was lying beside the tall boy. He never once let go of his hand. For a while, Keith just lied there. He wasn’t tired or anything. He felt his phone vibrating in his pants, but didn’t care to take it. It was probably Shiro who wondered what had happen.

He got up when he gave up on sleep. Going to Hunk´s small, but tidy kitchen, Keith filled a glass of water and a bottle for Hunk. He noticed that Hunks phone was lying on the table and lots of messaged and phone calls were displaying. He had put it on mute.

He drew a hand over his face and groaned. What the heck should he do? He wasn’t good with this stuff. He knew Hunk right, and he knew that he couldn’t call any of the others; Hunk wasn’t ready yet.

Keith had to be honest, he had kind of locked forward to see Mr. Garret again. It was nice to see Hunk happy, because he always seemed in an extra happy mood when he was reunited with his dad. And the man was including of all of Hunks friends. It was a shame that he couldn’t be there for his son graduation.

Dreams, his father had big dreams for his son, and now he wouldn’t even be alive to see them happening. Hunk was a great student, he could go far if he wanted. In the ideal world, Hunk´s dad would want him to continue school and his education. Getting a good job that suited Hunk and eventually settling down with a family.

But this was reality, and Keith of all people knew that the world could be cruel. Setting the glass down on the counter, Keith want back to Hunk´s bed. He had turned around. There was still a frown on his face, and his eyes was still puffy.

Keith climbed into the bed and started at Hunk´s back. It was strong, like Hunk. Keith knew Hunk would come out of this just fine. He would make it. No matter if it took weeks, months or years, but Hunk would be fine.

If not, Keith would make sure he did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk tells Shiro that Keith and him are dating fearing the worst. 
> 
> Lance speaks with Keith about his relationship with Hunk, much to Keith´s dismay. 
> 
> Hunk takes Kieth home for him to visit his dad, but he didn't tell him the he dated Keith. Hunk´s dad approves of their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the thought of Hunk and Lance being overprotective bros with each other. So when Lance´s bro is dating his nemesis, Lance have to set Kieth straight (if that is possible ;) ).

Coming out as a couple to their friends was not that hard, really. Most of them had seen it coming. They had almost lived with each other, and the others had soon understood that it wasn’t just two bros hanging out together. But Hunk and Keith still wanted to tell them. To make it real.

They had actually planned to do it together with the whole group together, but they could never find the right time when everyone was together. Their school-schedule was too different. And when they are where together, they often forgot to just tell them.

Right now, Shiro and Hunk was walking home from practice.

“So, Shiro. I have something to tell you.” Hunk started awkwardly. It wasn’t that Shiro scared him- or okay, he was a little intimidating because he always kept a posture. But what threw Hunk into a nervous wreck was that Shiro and Keith was brother by bond. Keith had never spoke much about their relationship, but everyone understood that they were protective over each other. Which meant that Shiro may not like that Hunk was dating Keith.

It wouldn’t really be surprising. Hunk wasn’t the ideal boyfriend anyway, and not ideal to Keith too. Keith was handsome, athletic and strong willed and stubborn. He kept his head cold at all times. He was like those boys you see in tv shows. Hunk was not handsome, at least not compared to today’s beauty standers. He worked out often, but he was still big. Plus, he was no way near strong willed. Hunk knew he could be stubborn, but people didn’t associate Hunk with stubbornness. They thought of food and bad puns. And how many times did he have panic attacks. No, he was not the ideal boyfriend to Keith.

But he was just so happy with Keith. Now that they had get to know each other on a whole other level, Hunk learned that Keith was a caring guy underneath his stoic manner. Of course, Hunk had seen glimpses of this when they were just friends, but know he really got to feel it. Keith stood up for him when people where mean to him. Keith held his hands when he had panic attacks. Keith was there, and that was what Hunk needed.

Shiro just had to approve.

Shiro nodded when Hunk spoke up, and motioned for him to continue.

“Yeah-um, so me and Keith are kind of dating now.” Shiro nodded and Hunk felt himself start to sweat and his hands started to tremble. Either way, he just knows Shiro can sense his nervousness.

_No, keep it together._

“Okay, Hunk, I am- “

“I promise I will be nice to him and treat him well!” Hunk practically yelled over Shiro, and the older one stopped walking. He looked with surprised eyes at Hunks outburst. “I know you treat Keith like a family, which is good, since he didn’t have the best childhood. I know that you want him well, and that you probably don’t think that I can´t give him what he deserves.”

Hunk breathed deeply before he continued. “But I will try. I am in love with him. I am totally in love with him. I want to be with him all the time.” Suddenly spent, he looked at Shiro, who still looked at him with a surprised expression but a small smile had crossed his face. “I guess I am just asking for permission. So, can I date Keith, Shiro?” He played with his hands, a nervous manner he had picked up years ago.

Shiro suddenly chuckled.

Hunk looked up, now shocked. Was he laughing.

“Hunk, relax. I kind of figured out you and Keith is together.” He smiled.

“You-you knew?”

“You guys spend all the time together, it´s kind of hard to miss.” He raised an eyebrow to the other boy. “Hunk, you are right, I love Keith, he is a part of the family, but I know you will treat him well. He is really happy with you.”

Hunk almost teared up, and in a mere few seconds, Shiro found himself wrapped in a hug by Hunk. “I though you would be angry.”

Shiro wrapped his arms around him, long since learned that Hunk was a “hugger”. “Hunk, you are a nice guy. I don´t believe you could ever hurt Keith.” They split up and Hunk couldn’t help smiling.

“And sides, you keep him in place.”

\--

“Keith Kogane, can I speak with you for a second?”

Keith looked up from his text book. Lance was suddenly standing in front of him. Keith almost snarled at the boy. He didn’t hate Lance, it was just the boy could get on his nerves.

“Okay…what is it?” Keith asked.

Lance took a chair and sat down in front of Keith. “Relax, is not like I am going to kill you or anything. Yet, anyway.” He smirked at him before laughing.

“Why are you here?”                                                                       

Lance lost his smile and straighten up. “I want to talk about Hunk. Since you two are apparently dating, I want to make something clear.”

Keith raised an eyebrow. How many jokes had Lance made about their relationship. They hadn’t even dated a month. “Okay, what do you want to discuss?”

“So, what are your plans with my Hunk? My best friend and brother.” Lance asked, playing more authorized than necessarily.

Keith raised an eyebrow at him. “Well, we are dating now. So, I guess, my plans with Hunk is to date him.” _What else?_ Keith thought. Why did Lance have to have anything with this. Keith knew that Hunk and Lance were practically family. Actually, when he got to knew the duo; he thought there where something between them. he learned that Hunk and Lance was just really close friends.

Lance sighed and shook his head. He appeared disappointed. “Keith, Hunk is a delicate universe. If you want to date him, you have to know him.” Lance leaned over the table, almost invading Keith’s personal space. “Do you know Tsuyoshi Garret, Keith?”

Keith looked baffled at Lance. He didn’t think he would have this discussion Hunk-with Lance of all people.

“I-I know him fairly well. He is an open guy, after all.” Hunk was open. He had no problem with crying or hugging or telling someone when they were wrong. He could rub it in that he was right about a thing when the others had been wrong. But in Hunk´s defences, he was smart too. Hunk was open, but still panicky. He was kind, but only willingly to fight hard for his loved once. Lucky for everyone else, Hunk easily befriended others.

“No, no, no. That was wrong, Keith. Hunk is so much more, and as his best friend; it is my job to protect Hunk by potential treats.” Lance kept and serious face thought this whole ordeal. Keith could never say he had seen Lance hold an expression for so long.

“Hunk is one of the nicest guy in the universe. He deserves someone that is as nice to him as he is to others.” Lance spoke more loudly as he went on. “Keith, as his boyfriend, you have to take care of him. Hunk doesn’t say when he really is sad, or when he really is tired. It is your job to help him when he is sad, and when he needs a hug.”

Keith couldn’t help but feel irritated by this. Lance was interfering in their relationship. It wasn’t like he would just listen to Lance. He would get to know Hunk on his own. Of course, Lance and Hunk had known each other since childhood, but Lance had never been his lover.

“Lance, it´s nice that you care about Hunk, but I would like to get to know him on my own.”

Keith got up from his chair and packed his books. He glances at Lance, who narrowed his brows at him. Keith aimed for the door, but before he could get out of the room, Lance spoke up again.

“Keith, Hunk have never been in a relationship. He has never dated a girl or a boy because he never dared to go any further than friendship.” Lance sighed. “Hunk cares about you, and that means that you could be the first persons that could really hurt him. Don’t do that. Do not hurt Hunk, Keith.”

“Either you are in with your whole self, or you can just drop it.” Lance spoke steady, and it made the hairs on Keith´s neck stand up.

Honestly, Keith didn’t know where Hunk and he would end up, but he hoped they would last many years. Keith had the feeling, that if they ever broke up because of their own reason; it would tear their little group apart. Hunk and Lance would go their ways. Shiro and him would go another, and Pidge would be caught in the middle. He really didn’t want that to happen.

In the end, he nodded. “You are right Lance, Hunk is incredible, and as for now. I want him to be happy…a-and right now, I think I can give that to him.”

“I hope so, Keith.” Lance got up to and decided to walk with him. “If not, I have to beat you up.”

Keith just shook his head.

…

“Wait! You never told your dad that you are dating me? A dude, for that matter!!”

Hunk looked at his boyfriend. Currently, they were on a bus from the airport to Hunk´s small home town. It was Keith first visit, and more importantly, it was Keith´s first meeting with Hunk´s dad. Speaking of the boy, he never told his dad that he was dating Keith- a guy. It wasn’t that important to him. Hunk though that whoever he dated, should be enough for his dad.

“No, I didn’t think it was that important.” He smiled sheepishly.

Keith drew his hand though his hair. He was starting to get nervous. It wasn’t like he was good with people. Or that people generally liked him. And now he was meeting his boyfriend´s dad. “Hunk, you should have told him. He needs to be prepared.”

Hunk started to fiddle with his hands. It wasn’t that big of a deal. Okay, so he has never actually discussed his sexuality with his dad. And he never mentioned Keith to his dad, he mentioned lover. He would take his lover home for this vacation. Plus, his dad was like the kindest person in the world. Hunk knew his dad would love Keith.

“Keith, relax, dad is a chill dude. He will love you, because I love you.” Hunk moved his and to cup one of Keith´s slightly trembling one.

“Hunk, your dad is expecting a girl. No parent just expects their child to be homosexual.” Keith groaned again, but calmed down when Hunk´s squeezed his hand.

“Keith, dad will love you so just relax.” Hunk took Keith´s hand and kissed him, making the other boy blush. He hopefully calmed the boy down a little too.

Two hours later, they arrived at a small one story house. Hunk had explained that it was just him and his dad. And of course, their dog. Hunk gave his old man a big hug, while Keith stood awkwardly beside them.

“Dad, I want you to meet Keith, my boyfriend.” Hunk let go of his dad and motioned for Keith. His dad smiled to Keith, shook his hand and presented himself; but Keith noticed his surprised expression.

It went like that. Keith and Mr. Garret would talk. Hunk wasn’t lying when he said that his dad was chill. He was. He joked, he laughed he cared- and Keith understood where Hunk got his personality from.

It wasn’t until the morning of the last day they were staying, Mr. Garret and Keith sat down and talked. Keith was just going to get a glass of water when Mr. Garret spotted him form where he was reading the morning paper.

“Good morning, Keith.”

Keith almost cringed. He wasn’t good at the talk. He had ever had he relationship talk with someone´s parents. But he also understood that if he wanted Hunk and him to work, he needed to work with Hunk´s dad too. Keith turned around and nodded to the man.

“M-morning, Sir.”

Hunk´s dad laughed. “Please, call me Aleki.”  Hunk´s dad- Aleki- motioned for the seat opposite of him. Yellow, their dog, was dozing beside him, and Keith had to lightly push her away to get seated. He sat down quietly and looked down. Keith took a small sip of his water, suddenly feeling very dry in his mouth.

After a beat, Aleki spoke up again. “So, you and Hunk are dating. I must be honest with you, Hunk never told me you were a guy. He said he wanted it to be a surprise.” He laughed again and shook his head. “That boy.”

“Mr. Garret- Aleki, so you aren’t mad at me for dating Hunk.” Keith wiped his hands on his trousers, he was sweating a little bit. He blames it on the heat, but he knew the truth. Maybe he was a little nervous. Keith couldn’t see a reason for that, because Aleki was totally relaxed. He had abandoned his paper and was nod petting yellow. He was smiling and occasionally taking sips of his iced tea.

“What, mad? Why are you thinking that, Keith?” He looked generally surprised at Keith’s question.

“Well, I am not exactly boyfriend material. I think Hunk could do better.” Keith finished. Rather lamely. Hunk was incredible, he was perfect. Hunk could do better. Keith wasn’t that smart, or that open. He may be a little temperamental, and he cared about the once actually let in.

“Keith, if you are going to go through life thinking there will always be someone better out there, you will never get anywhere.” Keith looked up at him. “Keith, Hunk is the most important person in my life. He is my only son and I know him.” He stopped talking for a bit. “Okay, I didn’t know he was homosexual, but I know him fairly well.”

Keith put up hi hand, like he was in a classroom. “Actually, Hunk is panromantic.”

“He is what? What is that?” Aleki looked like he didn’t believe it. “He is darting you. Isn’t that homosexuality?”

Keith stifled a laugh. Of course, parents never understood all the spectrums of sexualities there where in the community. He didn’t blame them, but still. “It means, that Hunk can get emotional attached to someone if he gets to know them really good. Like he needs to know them to fall in love with people. I am gay, tough.”

Aleki went through a few emotions Kith couldn’t place. It was surprised or bewildered and curious. When he settled, he smiled to Keith. “Keith, you obviously know Hunk, and if what you told me is true about Hunk being panromantic; he has good taste. I trust Hunk in his options. So, if Hunk choose you Keith, I believe you two will work out.”

Keith nodded. “Thank you, I really like him.”


	6. Day 6. Colours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk takes Keith with him home to his island where they watch the Pride Parade.

“I have never seen so much colours in my life”

Keith looked around at the dressed-up people that had gathered in Hunks small hometown. There were men wearing colourful, big dresses, woman in costumes. People walking hand in hand. Even the dogs were dressed up.

“Well, that is what a Pride Parade looks like.” Hunk replied. Looking around.

Beside them was a big bouquet of balloons. It contained every flag of the pride-community. Hunk wanted to buy one for Keith. Keith tugged him along to the main street were the Parade went through. It was early, but if you wanted to watch the whole thing, you needed to be early to get a good spot.

“I wanna see.”

Hunk nodded and let his boyfriend take him away from the balloons. “I can´t believe you have never been at a parade. When did you come out again?”

Keith turned to him. It looked like he was a little offended, but he sighed and looked down. “Six years ago.” Hunk laughed and hugged him. “To my offense, there were barely anyone I could come out to. And I went to a strict school, it wasn’t like they were supportive of homosexuals.”

The taller one nodded again. He knew this. Keith came from America. Adopted and ended up in Texas. He never spoke much of his parents, but he seemed better without them. Keith had friends now, or more precisely, a family. They cared about him, and Hunk cared about him more then he thought was possible.

He himself?  Panromantic-asexual. Which was good, since Keith wasn’t that into sex himself. They had it sometimes, but Hunk could muster up for Keith. Even though Hunk´s dad was hetero, he had been a constant. A supportive, constant that is. His dad supported him when he came out, even though he didn’t understand his sexual orientation, but he tried to be there for him. It was he that went with Hunk to his first Pride Parade, and since the first time, it was a tradition. It meant a lot to Hunk.  

“So, you do this every year. In this small town.” Keith broke through Hunks thoughts. He huffed when a person bumped into him and crushed him against Hunk. Luckily for Keith, Hunk wrapped him in his big arms and stood behind him. Shielding him from the filling crowd. “I mean, you grew up here, but I wouldn’t believe such a small town would have its own parade.”

It was true. Hunk was born and raised in a country town. He remembered the first few years he had participated. It wasn’t much, and even the parade was small. But as the years went by, nearby cities had stared to travel over for the small celebration. “Yes, my dad took me when I came out to him. He even sewed me a t-shirt in the same colours as the pride-flag because he couldn’t find one at the store.” Hunk laughed, his dad was never a sewer or some kind of handy-man for that matter; but after a few YouTube videos, and help from the kind woman down the street. He had managed to sew a t-shirt. “But yeah, it´s like a tradition for me and dad. And this year I wanted to take you, Keith.”

Keith blushed deeply, and did everything he could to not look at Hunk.

“Thanks.” He muttered quickly.

There were suddenly some music playing in the end of the street. People started to cheer loudly as they saw the start of the parade walking towards them. In the front, there was a big, makeshift banner that had the homosexual flag printed on it. Every colour seemed to blend in perfectly. The people followed through were smiling happily. Someone gave light kisses to their loved ones. They didn’t care one bit who saw them. It looked like all of them just had a great time.

Keith watched them go by, holding hands, cheering with the crowd. Some of them were dressed up in big dresses. It looked like something a teenage girl might wear to her prom, but Keith soon understood that they were trans or something else. He guessed it didn´t matter what they wore. If they had guts enough to show they´re sexuality in front of everyone, Keith didn´t really care.

Hunk watched in awe as the parade walked past them. There where even a corps playing. That was new, which meant that more people had participate in this year´s parade. Looking down at the boy pressing to his front, Hunk understood that he made the right choice of inviting Keith to his beloved island. He wasn’t sure at first, Keith was a city-boy after all. But then again, Keith liked the quiet sounds of nature, which his island had lots of. Maybe he could invite him next year too.

The parade was short, and it didn’t take too long for it to walk out of sight. After that, people seemed to go and do their own thing. Hunk watched the tail of the parade round a corner, the music disappearing with it. What now, they had a lunch plan with his dad about 30 minutes. It was a shame he couldn’t be here, but work had clogged up. And sides, Hunk didn’t have to watch it alone. Ha had Keith, his boyfriend.

“Hey, Hunk.”

Hunk turned towards Keith, who had apparently walked away when he was thinking. It was hard to miss the two balloons Keith now seemed to carry. Hunk first wondered what they were. They were round shaped, and Hunk saw that one was coloured in yellow, pink and blue, horizontal stripes and the other was colour in the rainbows colours.

It was their flags.

“I bought these. I saw you look over at them, so I thought you would like one.” Keith finished, blushing deeply. Hunk almost laughed at how cute it looked. 23 year old Keith, standing with an helium balloon in each hand. It looked adorable.

“Thank you.” Hunk said and took the balloon with had the pan-flag colours. They started walking aimlessly in the thinning crowd. He leaned down to quickly peck Keith on the lips. He would have given a longer one, but there were still a lot of people here, so they needed to find a quiet place.

“No problem. They didn’t have asexual though.”

Hunk shook his head. “It´s okay, really. We at least got our colours.”

Keith smiled and took his hand in his. He squeezed it and the action made Hunk look down on him. The smaller boy was smiling so big and Hunk felt butterflies in his stomach. Keith stood up on the tip of his topes so he was at the same height as Hunk. He leaned in for another kiss, not caring about who saw them.

“Our colours.”


	7. Day 7. Free day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Keith and Hunk fluff.

Hunk made his way through the city that had become so familiar in the past years. They were done, they were all done with their exams… and hopefully they all passed. Hunk was the last one to finished his exams of their group, and now that he was fished; he noticed how tired he was from the stress that came with the school and the university.

Keith had invited him over last night. He didn’t really know what to do, but he hoped it was just watching tv and munching on some brownies. He didn’t really feel up for anything else.

It didn’t take too long to get to Shiro´s, Matt´s and Keith´s apartment. When Keith let him in, Hunk noticed that he was still in boxers. They shared a quick kiss and Hunk had to stifle a yawn.

“Do you want to take a nap?” Keith asked, and Hunk though for a second that maybe Keith was telepathic. He nodded tiredly. It was still before noon and it didn’t take long for Hunk to undress to his boxers. He melted into Keith´s mattress.

The bed was not made for two- and it was not made for two, where one of the persons where a hulk. It didn’t stop them though. Hunk and Keith had slept here multiple times and they always slept comfortable. Keith was lying down as Hunk was trying to find the right position. In the end, he leaned his head on Keith’s chest.

It was warm, but that maybe be because Keith had most likely not been out of the bed. Hunk wrapped his arms around him and sighed. This was exactly what he needed.

“Today-today where are only going to be here.” Keith spoke up tiredly and yawned.

Hunk nodded before he soon fell asleep.

The day went like that. They would nap and doze off. When they were awake, they would spoke softly to each other about nothing and everything. Hunk would draw his fingers through Keith’s hair, singing softly to him.

They would cuddle each other, only to fall asleep again. It was nice. This was what Hunk wanted. Just a day where they did nothing. They weren’t needed at their part time job, and there were no practice or meeting they needed to attend to. Their friends were probably home and relaxing just as they were.

“What now?” Hunk asked. Keith was messily braiding his bangs.

“What do you mean?” Keith spoke just as quiet as him.

“I mean, what with us?” Hunk had never mentioned the issue that had plagued his mind for a few months now. What would happen to their relationship now? They met at school, they got together at school. Now that they would probably get their degree and each go in a different way. What would happen to them?

Hunk didn’t want them to lose touch. He didn’t want to lose touch with his best friends. He couldn’t lose Keith.

“Is something wrong?” Keith eyes narrowed. Was there something he was missing with Hunk? Wasn’t he happy?”

Hunk sighed and turned around, so he was facing away from Keith. “What if we- all of us- lose touch with each other?” Hunk though he was about to cry just thinking of the topic. It may be silly, but Hunk had realized that he was really happy with the people he had around him. He had never had so many, kind and important people with him.

He felt Keith hand on his shoulder, dragging him back towards him. Hunk obeyed, and was met with a small smile.

“First of all, that won’t happen.” Kith spoke evenly. “You, Lance and Pidge live together. Shiro, Matt and I are still living together, and we are going to continue to live together. At least until we find something better, but then we also need to get work and all that jazz.”

Hunk nodded and Keith continued. “Don’t fear of losing us. You and Lance have been friends since high school, and Pidge came along too. And who the heck knew that Pidge and Matt would be the reason Shiro and I met you gays.” Keith smiled and laughed. It was completely unpredicted that they would meet, and more on, it was unpredicted that they would befriend each other. But they did, and they become more than friends and lovers. It was like they had made this little world between them. It would still exist wherever they are.

“Just relax, Hunk. You aren’t losing any of us.” Keith hugged Hunk so his face was pressed against his chest. Hunk wrapped his arms around him to keep him close. They lied like that for a long time. Hunk felt a lot better now, maybe he just needed to hear it from Keith. “And you are defiantly not losing me.”

They fell asleep again laying in each other arms.

The next time Keith awoke, he heard some vibrating from his bedside table. Grabbing one of the phones, he knew that it was Hunk. Tapping Hunks phone-code, which was 0113- his birth date, he opened his phone and went straight to “Messenger”. Their group chat was active and Keith beamed at the screen.

_Lance: Dinner guys. Let´s celebrate that we are done!!_

_Shiro: Well, Matt and I have had our degree a few years now…_

_Lance; Don´t start...are you guys with us or not??_

_Pidge: Us? Who us?_

_Lance: You and I. WE are the us_

_Pidge: Don’t just assume things, Lance! I can talk for myself._

_Pidge: But, seriously, I am in. I never turn down food._

_Shiro: Hunk and Keith, you in?_

Keith smiled at the texts. He wanted to go. It be nice to get out for a few hours and do something with the others. Looking down at the sleeping boy in his arms, he smiled. Keith kissed his nose and laughed at how Hunk wrinkled it in his sleep.

“Hunk, wake up.” Keith started to brush his bangs again. Hunk hummed in response, but sill kept his eyes closed. “The time is almost 6 pm, and the others are thinking of dinner. You in?”

Hunk tiredly opened his eyes. “where.” He cleared his throat.

“Don’t know, but I think we will find out…”

Hunk nodded and squeezed Keith a little tighter than necessarily. He earned an oaf of the other boy, and he himself; chuckled. “I would love too. Give me 30 minutes.”

Keith picked up his phone and texted the others.

_Hunk: Hunk and I are in. Meet in the park in 30?_

_Lance: Where is Hunk?_

_Keith: he just woke up, but he is in_

_Shiro: Okay, we meet then._

_Pidge: Ok, in 30 min._

_Lance: Let´s celebrate!_

They got ready quickly and Keith offered his hand to Hunk. Keith looked beautifully in the setting sun. Hunk thought he may be falling in love all over again. The park wasn’t too far from their apartment building, and making their way over, woke Hunk up a little more. This was what he needed. A day with his boyfriend to just do nothing. And a day with his friends to just relax further.

This was a perfect way to end their free day.


End file.
